marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Afghanistan
Kunar |flag = |coat = |notable = Ho Yinsen † Raza † Ahmad Zubair † |population = Afghans |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 (mentioned) Thor (mentioned) Iron Man 3 (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned) Black Panther (mentioned) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Daredevil (mentioned) Inhumans (mentioned) The Punisher (flashbacks) |game = Iron Man Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |comic = Iron Man: Fast Friends (mentioned) Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man 2: Public Identity The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes (mentioned) The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative (mentioned) Iron Man 3 Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude (mentioned)}} Afghanistan, officially the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan, is a landlocked country in Asia. History Jericho Presentation presenting the Jericho missiles to the military]] Tony Stark traveled to Afghanistan on a business trip in order to host a demonstration of the Jericho missile designed by Stark Industries for the United States Air Force. Together with James Rhodes, Stark arrived at the Bagram Air Base where he was greeted by William Gabriel and prepare to leave for the site of the demonstration. Giving a speech about the importance of weapons to maintain world peace, Stark unleashed a Jericho over a mountain range, impressing the officers.Iron Man Kidnapping of Tony Stark convoy is attacked by the Ten Rings]] The United States Air Force convoy was deployed to escort Tony Stark and the other attendees to the demonstration. Stark refused to travel in the same Humvee as Rhodes, and while chatting with the airmen assigned to escort him, the convoy was attacked by members of the Ten Rings. The soldiers were killed and while trying to flee, Stark was affected by the explosion of one of his own weapons, causing a large amount of shrapnel to penetrate his Bulletproof Vest and injure him. While unconscious for the effect of the injuries, he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and taken to the war camp in Afghanistan, in order to film a video to their then unrevealed employer. Rhodes' convoy arrived to Kunar five minutes after Stark's, but by that time, Stark was already gone.Iron Man: Security Measures is greeted by Abu Bakaar]] Upon his arrival to the base, Stark had to be operated by Ho Yinsen who tried to remove the shrapnel that penetrated Stark's chest. Being unable to remove all the pieces, Yinsen had to insert an electromagnet powered by a car battery to keep the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart and killing him. When Stark recovered consciousness, Yinsen explained his current condition and acted as his translator and for them. Abu Bakaar instructed him to make a missile for them, and after being tortured and shown a vast arsenal of Stark Industries weapons. working with Ho Yinsen]] However, Yinsen convinced Stark to make a difference in what could possibly be the last days of his life, so instead of making a missile, Stark and Yinsen developed a miniature Arc Reactor so Stark to increase Stark's chances of surviving the shrapnel injury, and they secretly started working on an armor powered by the reactor that will help them escape. After working on the armor for three months, Stark and Yinsen formed a strong bond between one another. Unhappy with Stark's progress, Raza threatened to kill Yinsen and gave them an ultimatum, one more day to construct the missile. destroying the Ten Rings Base]] Stark and Yinsen finished assembling the armor, and Yinsen tried to distract the terrorists so Stark could charge it. Stark burned down the base, killing the terrorists, only to find Yinsen critically injured and eventually died. Enraged Stark destroyed all weapons in the base and flew out of the area. He crashed landed in a deserted area and wandered until one of the search and rescue units commanded by Rhodes found him and moved him back to the United States. The remnants of Stark's armor were recovered by Raza and the rest of the Ten Rings. Battle of Gulmira fighting the Ten Rings members]] Later, Tony Stark discovered the massive offense in Gulmira by the Ten Rings using the Jericho missiles. Donning his Mark III armor, Stark travel to Afghanistan where attacked the terrorists in Gulmira without harming the human shields and civilians that had been taken as hostages. Leaving Abu Bakaar to the mercy of the residents of Gulmira, Stark located more arsenals containing fully-armed Jericho missiles and destroyed them. destroying the Jericho missile]] During S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation surrounding the events of the Kidnapping of Tony Stark, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson immediately traveled to Gulmira to analyze Stark's role during his attack to the Ten Rings. They find footage recorded by the terrorist and intended to frighten civilians. The footage shows Stark in his armor defeating the terrorists. Meeting with the Ten Rings confronts Raza]] Obadiah Stane traveled to Afghanistan in order to recover Tony Stark's armor prototype accompanied by a group of mercenaries. Stane reunites with Raza, who offered the armor in exchange for an army of "iron soldiers". However, Stane paralyzed him using a Sonic Taser while his mercenaries disarmed the terrorists. After exiting the area, Stane ordered the mercenaries to massacre the terrorists to avoid having any witnesses of his actions. Landmine Deserts Tony Stark returned to Afghanistan during his early quest of establishing world peace, using his newly created identity as Iron Man. Stark sent a Magna-Drone, one of his patent-pending designs, in order to clean several square miles of a -infested desert outside of Kabul. The desert had not only Soviet landmines, but also the explosives placed by the Ten Rings in order to kill the canine brigades tasked by the Afghani armed forces to detect the explosives. Stark launched the Magna-Drone to follow him as he flew in his Iron Man Armor, activating it once it reached a safe altitude. The Magna-Drone was able to attract the landmines with a 100% retrieval and non-detonation rate, making Stark wanting to travel to Tokyo to celebrate the success.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Crossing Asia Bruce Banner went to hide in Asia after leaving his cabin in Bella Coola, Canada. S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked Banner as he crossed Afghanistan and Pakistan heading to India.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Ghazni Mission James Rhodes was assigned by United States Air Force on several missions to battle different cells of the Ten Rings. Rhodes traveled to the Ghazni where he had to battle a group of heavily armed terrorists, which attacked him with s, making Rhodes wonder where would they be able to obtain such firepower. Rhodes returned to the Bagram Air Base where he contacted Tony Stark, busy at the moment with the construction of Stark Tower in New York City. Stark told Rhodes how he tried to track them for being responsible of his kidnapping, but his investigations after confronting them at Gulmira led to nowhere, as the Ten Rings operated in autonomous cells, and the highest-ranking operative in each cell had one contact in another cell, but not with the overall leader. Rhodes informed about a lead he obtained, a plan about a bioterror attack in Asia, and Rhodes intended to capture the responsible of such an important operation, as they would probably have more knowledge about the organization than the rest of the operatives.Iron Man 3 Prelude CIA Operations In 2000s, the CIA deployed several operations in Afghanistan, tasking several agents to supervise it, such as William RawlinsThe Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy and Sarah Russell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature. U.S. Military Graduating from in Annapolis, Erik Stevens was recruited by the United States Navy SEALs. Within the SEALs, Stevens was stationed in Afghanistan, having the highest body count in his unit.Black Panther Brian Hayward was stationed in Afghanistan by the United States Army for three years, before returning to the United States and being recruited as an operative for the Centipede Project.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge United States Marine Corps stationed Frank Castle and Gosnell under Ray Schoonover's command in Afghanistan, undertaking classified missions behind enemy lines. During their service, Castle witnessed Gosnell suffer terrible facial wounds and was awarded the for his service.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Within the United States Army, Lucky and Holo was sent twice in the in Afghanistan before moving to Oahu.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Arrest of Khalid Khandil Sam Wilson and his para-rescue unit were tasked by Air National Guard with apprehending Khalid Khandil, a notable target in Bakhmala. Khandil hid in an area protected by soldiers using RPGs, preventing the United States Armed Forces from sending helicopters to the area. Wilson and Riley infiltrated the area using two sets of EXO-7 Falcon mechanical wing harnesses, allowing them highly-maneuvered flight. Wilson and Riley performed the mission in a way they performed similar operations, but Riley got hit by one of the RPGs, and Wilson could do nothing to help him. Wilson continued his mission and apprehended Khandil; he returned to the United States and started working for the Department of Veterans feeling guilty for Riley's death.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Operation Cerberus briefing the Cerberus Squad]] Starting the Operation Cerberus, William Rawlins, and Ray Schoonover founded the Cerberus Squad, consisting Frank Castle, Billy Russo, Gunner Henderson and more soldiers from various United States Armed Forces divisions. Stationed in Kandahar, Rawlins and Schoonover assembled the squad in Cerberus Squad Compound and stated that their missions would involve capturing, interrogating, and killing high-value targets.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar As Operation progressed, the Cerberus Squad eliminated dozens of the hostiles across Afghanistan. However, unbeknownst to the squad, missions were unsanctioned by United States Congress or the CIA. Working with Morty Bennett, Rawlins established an illegal drug trafficking ring to sell the heroin in the United States through Schoonover's contacts in order to fund their missions.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Assassination of Ahmad Zubair is captured by the Cerberus Squad]] Meanwhile, Afghan National Police collaborated with the Homeland Security, as Ahmad Zubair cooperated with Dinah Madani to investigate the criminal activity in Kandahar. Eventually, Zubair discovered William Rawlins' heroin traffic, operated by US soldiers. Madani convinced Zubair to testify against them, however, he was kidnapped by the Cerberus Squad before he could make a statement.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Zubair was brought to the disclosed location where Rawlins interrogated him to find out who else knew about the Operation. Under tortures, Zubair confessed that he is the only one who knew about them. In order to cover the incident with Zubair, Rawlins labeled him as a terrorist and ordered Frank Castle to execute him and bury his body in the Afghan desert, removed a bullet from his skull. Ambush in Kandahar storming the terrorist compound]] Eventually, Afghan terrorist groups caught onto Cerberus Squad's tactics and leaked information that a high-ranking terrorist leader was located in Kandahar in an isolated compound. William Rawlins ordered the squad to attack the compound despite the risk of ambush and a terrain unsuited for helicopter evacuation. The battle proved to be a disaster, with Ray Schoonover losing an arm and most of the squad dead or injured. The remaining squad members were saved due to the actions of Frank Castle, who single-handedly fought his way into the compound and killed the insurgents inside. When returning to base, Rawlins coldly and repeatedly asked the surviving squad members if they eliminated their target, unconcerned with the large casualty rate. Castle proceeded to punch Rawlins in the side of the head hard enough to puncture the orbital socket and blind him in the left eye. With the squad heavily injured and the loss of confidence in Rawlins' leadership, Operation Cerberus shut down soon after. The Cerberus Squad was demobilized and surviving soldiers returned to the United States. Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Iron Man (film) Locations Category:The Punisher Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Video Games Locations